The present electronic devices such as computer, modem, telephone or fax machine generally uses communication cable connected therebetween to convey signal. To house long communication wire and reserve enough wire for potential use, wire hoarding box is develop to hoard the communication wire. The conventional wire hoarding box generally comprises a case, rotary wheels, a spiral spring, and communication wire received therein for connecting two communication devices. Moreover, the conventional wire hoarding box further comprises a plurality of conductive rings unequal radius on one rotary wheel and a plurality of conductive plates or balls on another rotary wheel to provide sufficient electrical connection between the two communication devices when the rotary wheel are rotated. However, the above-mentioned wire hoarding box has complicated structure and the communication wire received therein may be subjected to excessive strain exerted by the spiral spring.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple-structure and easy-assemble wire hoarding box wherein a rotary wheel is arranged within a groove of a case. The rotary wheel has one surface for the wrapping of communication wire and another surface is provided with a spiral spring, thus reducing the size of the wire hoarding box and simplifying the assembling of the wire hoarding box.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wire hoarding box, which can be operated by alternative operation to pull out or rewind the communication wire. The rotary wheel is provided with swing plate and rag wheel such that the communication wire can be released or rewound when the communication wire is repeatedly pulled out and repeatedly released.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: